The Puppeteer/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] '' '''Marinette: (puppet Cat Noir) Here I am, m'lady! Marinette: (Puppet Ladybug) Glad to see you, Cat Noir! Marinette (Puppet Cat Noir) Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow! (she meows and then giggles) Manon: He shouldn't say that! Marinette: No? (Manon frowns and shakes her head.) Marinette: (Puppet Ladybug) This is no time to be goofing around, Cat Noir! We gotta capture the baddies' akumas before they– (Pauses and looks at Manon) Actually, what do the baddies want? Manon: Uh....we wanna win! Marinette: Yeah, but win what? Manon: I don't know. What do they usually want? Marinette: Depends. Lady Wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's true identity and Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on a girl for making fun of him! Then there was Rogercop. But the evil Hawk Moth, who makes them bad, wants to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's jewels from them! Their Miraculouses! Manon: And what would happen if he did get them? Marinette: The bad guys…would win! Manon: I know! I know what the bad guys want! We want the Miraculous! Then we'll win! Forever and ever! I'm gonna get your Miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir! You-you goody two-shoeses! You'll be super duper sorry! Marinette: You won't get our Miraculouses! Manon: Oh yeah? (The dolls fight, and Marinette's dolls win) Marinette: Yay! Ladybug and Cat Noir have won again! Manon: No fair! You always win! (She starts sobbing.) Marinette: Ladybug and Cat Noir always win, and the bad guys always lose. Manon: But you never let me play with Ladybug and Cat Noir! Marinette: Oh, don't cry! Of course you can play with Ladybug and Cat Noir! I'll even let you borrow one of them if you want. (Nadja comes up on the stairs.) Nadja: I'm back Manon, have you been a good girl? Manon: Mommy! Marinette didn't let me win! (Manon hugs her mother and cries even more.) She didn't play fair and square! Nadja: Oh Manon, you can't always expect to win! Manon: Yes I can! Ladybug and Cat Noir always win! Nadja: Well, you're right there! But they're superheroes! Marinette: You'll win next time, Manon! Nadja: Alright, now give the doll back to Marinette. Manon: NO! I wanna keep it! Marinette: She can if she wants, I told her she could borrow it. Nadja: And that's sweet of you Marinette, but Manon already has so many toys at home. I wouldn't even know where to put it. Manon: NO! (Ladybug doll's arm breaks off.) Huh? Nadja: Look what you've done Manon! Give it to me. I'm sorry, Marinette. Marinette: Oh, it's nothing, I can sew it up again! It's no problem, really. Najda: Oh, thank goodness! Come on Manon, we're leaving. Say goodbye. Manon: '''I want that ''DOLL! Nadja: No. You can play with it here, next time you come! Come on Manon, be a good girl and say goodbye. (Manon cries on her shoulder.) Manon: (Whispers softly) Goodbye. Nadja: (Answers the phone) Hi Alec. Huh? Didn't I leave it for you on my desk at the station? (Manon runs back to the stairs.) Manon: Uh. I left my bag up there mommy! Nadja: Go quickly and get it! (To Alec) It's not there, huh? Tikki: I think our heroes are in need of a little TLC! Marinette: Manon! What are you- Manon: I left my bag here! Can I have Ladybug? Marinette: You heard what your mom said. Manon: She wouldn't know if I hide it! Marinette: Sorry, but I have to sew her up! Manon: Pretty pleeeeease?? Marinette: Oh please, please not the baby doll eyes! (Marinette looks at Tikki who shakes her head) Marinette: Ugh. Okay, you can borrow Lady Wifi. Manon: Can I have the Ladybug doll? Nadja: Hold on Alec. Hurry up Manon! We have to stop by the station! Manon: Coming, mommy! (She waves goodbye) Tikki: Wow, she sure had you wrapped around her little finger! Marinette: What!? No she didn- ugh. You know Tikki, I can't say no to those- Tikki: Baby doll eyes? Just be glad none of Ladybug's baddies have them! You'd be rendered powerless! Manon: (Ladybug magazine) Here I am, baddie! Haha! I've saved Paris again! Manon: (Lady Wifi doll) No! No fair! You always win! Nadja: I'm sorry, Alec. I thought I gave it to you. It must be in the studio. Alec: No sweat! Nadja: (to receptionist) Can you just keep an eye on Manon for me, please? I won't be long. (Looks over at Manon) Manon: (Lady Wifi doll) Where are you hiding…Ladybug?! Nadja: (Takes doll) This is one of Marinette's dolls! You took it after I specifically told you not to! Manon: But, Marinette wanted me to have it! Nadja: You disobeyed me. I told you the dolls were to stay at her house! You won't be needing these anymore. Manon: NO! Mommy, please don't! Nadja: I'm not happy about this. Wait for me here. Manon: I didn't steal that doll. I '''want that DOLL!!!!' 'Hawk Moth: (His window opens) ' Ah, what could be more pure than an innocent child's emotions? Especially anger. I love it! Fly away, evil akuma, and commiserate with this frustrated child! ''(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.) Marinette: The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or, we could buy your book first and go to the next showing. Alya: Either way girl. Ah! Marinette, nine 'o' clock! Marinette: No, there's no nine 'o' clock showing. Alya: Not that nine 'o' clock! This nine 'o' clock! (Train arrives and Adrien stays waiting till doors open.) Marinette: Adrien! Alya: Come on! (She drags Marinette and jumps into the train.) Marinette: (Bumps into a passenger on the train) Sorry. Hawk Moth: Puppeteer, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you can control anyone! Manon: Even Ladybug and Cat Noir? Hawk Moth: Yes…as long as you possess their dolls. Manon: And I can win? Hawk Moth: Yes, you will be able to win! But, in return, you have to get something for me! Manon: Give you their Miraculouses! I know! (she begins transforming) Hawk Moth: What a smart little girl you are! (A receptionist is working at the front desk when the Puppeteer floats up) Puppeteer: Wanna play a game? Receptionist: Heeelp! Puppeteer: I've got to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's dolls! I want those '''DOLLS!!!!' ''(Walks into the studio and finds the Lady Wifi doll.) Nadja: I'm sure I left it in here. Ugh. Where is it?! Ah. Here it is. Puppeteer: (Takes the Lady Wifi doll from Nadja Chamack's purse) Nadja: Sorry, Alec! Here's the file you wanted. Marinette: I wonder what station he's getting off at. Oh—maybe he's going to the same movie! Oh! How cool would that be!? But wait! But then, he might think we're following him! Like stalkers! What? Me, a stalker? HAH! Although, I would follow him. You know, of course I wouldn't really stalk him! Oh...who am I kidding?! Alya: Haha! Who are you talking to? (Adrien waves at Alya.) Alya: He's waving! Marinette: Oh no! Now what are we gonna do? Alya: Wave back!(Springs out Marinette's arm to wave.) Puppeteer: Okay, Lady Wifi, come to life! (Alya turns into Lady Wifi.) Alya: What— what's going on!? Marinette: Alya! Lady Wifi: Marinette! Give me those Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls! Marinette: Lady Wifi? Lady Wifi: No! I'm Puppeteer! And I want those dolls NOW! Marinette: Puppeteer? The dolls? I don't-I don't have them. They're at home! Why do you want them, Puppeteer? Lady Wifi: Because, you said I could have them! Then Mommy said "no!" So give 'em to me now! Or you'll be super duper sorry! Marinette: (gasps in realization) Manon! Lady Wifi: I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, to win! Forever and EVER! Marinette: (Marinette runs after Lady Wifi.) Manon! This isn't a game! Adrien: Excuse me sir, there's a...uh...cat loose on the train! Train Manager: What? Thanks kiddo! (he runs off as Plagg comes out) Plagg: (annoyed) Cat?! Adrien: Plagg! We have to transform! Plagg: (disappointed) Just when we'd shaken off your bodyguard. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Plagg: What about the movie? And the buttery popcorn? Marinette: Tikki, I have to find a place to transform. (feels a hand on her back) GAH! Cat Noir: Hey, that was Lady Wifi. Did that villain say anything to you? Marinette: Uh, I'm not sure, but her voice belonged to a little girl I babysit. It's as if she was controlling my friend, Alya—I mean, Lady Wifi—from a distance. This is so weird. Cat Noir: And what was this talk about dolls? Marinette: I've got some dolls she likes to play with. Cat Noir: Your dolls? Okay, where do you live? Marinette: 12 Rue Gotlib. Cat Noir: I'll take care of it! (Runs off.) Marinette: I don't like the idea of Cat Noir rummaging around my room. Tikki: Just say the words. [ Transformation Sequence] Marinette: Tikki, Spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) (Ladybug swings to the bakery to meet Cat Noir.) Ladybug: Hey kitty, up here! (to Lady Wifi) Puppeteer! Such a shame, it's really not nice to steal from your babysitter. Cat Noir: Breaking and entering are grounds for a serious time-out. Puppeteer: Soon I'll get your Miraculouses, you goody two-shoeses! Cat Noir: There's only one good two-shoes around here and I'm not her! Lady Wifi: Freeze! (Hits Adrien's poster and Ladybug panics and blushes.) Ladybug: Remember how we defeated Lady Wifi the first time? Cat Noir: Take out the wi-fi signal! Gotcha! (Cat Noir climbs up to the top. Ladybug grabs her Ladybug doll but Lady Wifi pauses her. She walks over to her.) Hawk Moth: Nice move, Puppeteer, good girl! Now—take her Miraculous! (Cat Noir uses Cataclysm. Lady Wifi goes to get Ladybug's Miraculous but the pause button disappears. Ladybug grabs Lady Wifi's phone.) Ladybug: Looks like you've just lost your signal, Wifi! (Smashes phone, but no akuma comes out) Ladybug: Where's the akuma? Puppeteer: I want those dolls. Lady Wifi! (Lady Wifi throws a couch at Ladybug and disappears) Cat Noir: Did you capture her akuma? Ladybug: She didn't have one! Cat Noir: How's that possible? Ladybug: She's controlled by Puppeteer! She must have the akuma! Cat Noir: Why, Lady Wifi's nothing but a puppet! Please tell me you got the Cat Noir doll! Ladybug: Sorry, only this one. (Shows the Ladybug doll) Cat Noir: We'd better find her fast before she takes care of the other dolls! And me! (His Miraculous beeps) Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You're about to transform back! Cat Noir: Don't let her make me a puppet! You know I like to be in command! Ladybug: You mean second in command. Call me when you're back in business. (Calls Nadja on her yo-yo) Nadja: Yes? What? Ladybug!? Ladybug: Where are you? Nadja: At the TV station. Ladybug: Is your daughter with you? Nadja: Yes! She's playing downstairs! Why? Is everything okay, Ladybug? Ladybug: Yes! Just don't move. I'll be right there! Puppeteer: I'm gonna use these dolls to beat Ladybug fair and square! Plagg: What? I'm savoring my cheese! Adrien: Would you mind savoring it a little faster? Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Ladybug: She's still here in the building! We need you all outside! Nadja: NO! I want to find my daughter! Ladybug: I'll bring your daughter back, Mrs Chamack. It'll help me more to know you're safe. Puppeteer: Evillustrator! Come to life! (At the Louvre, Nathaniel transforms into Evillustrator) Puppeteer: Rogercop! Come to life! (On a street corner, officer Roger transforms into Rogercop.) (Ladybug answers a call on her yo-yo in the studio.) Cat Noir: Have you located her? Ladybug: Inside the KIDZ+ TV building! Cat Noir: Got it! (Cat Noir taps her on the shoulder and Ladybug wrenches his arms.) Cat Noir: I'm OK, not a puppet yet! But I'd love to find the akuma before that changes. Ladybug: (Giggles nervously): Sorry! On three, One...two...three!(Bursts through the door.) Puppeteer: Cat Noir! Come to Life! Cat Noir: No! (Cat Noir becomes controlled by the Puppeteer) Ladybug: Cat Noir! No! Hawk Moth: Use Cat Noir to seize Ladybug's doll! When you control that one, you'll have won everything, and Ladybug will be defeated! Puppeteer and Cat Noir: Gimme that Ladybug doll! I'm gonna get your Miraculous! Ladybug: Not so fast, rugrat! (Aims her yo-yo at the Puppeteer's wand, but Puppeteer blocks it with Cat Noir) Ladybug: Sorry Cat Noir! One against five!? That's not very fair and square! Hawk Moth: This is the moment I've been waiting for. Your time is up Ladybug! You're doomed! Puppeteer: The Ladybug doll, get it! (Evillustrator draws a phone for Lady Wifi.) Lady Wifi: Thanks Evillustrator! Now the doll! Ladybug: Is this what you want? Say pretty please! (Grabs tape and runs out the door.) Puppeteer: The doll! She got away with it! Get her! (The villains all run to the roof.) Puppeteer: Where'd she go!? Ladybug: First I gotta get rid of them, then Puppeteer! (Ladybug shines a light on the villains, then wraps Evillustrator and Rogercop in tape. Cat Noir hits Ladybug with his baton, but she uses it to throw him off the building.) Ladybug: If you want this doll so badly, come and get it! (Throws the doll to the top of the Eiffel Tower) Lady Wifi: I'm faster than you! You're gonna lose, Ladybug! (A girl picks up the doll but Lady Wifi grabs it from her.) Gimme that doll! It's mine! (the girl cries) Puppeteer: I'm gonna get you Ladybug! Cat Noir: You'll be super duper sorry! (Ladybug bursts into the TV studio.) Ladybug: Now that you're alone, I'm gonna-- huh!? Where is she!? (Runs back up. In the studio lobby, Lady Wifi hands Puppeteer the doll.) Puppeteer: Now I'm the winner! Haha! Ladybug: Drop that doll, Manon! Puppeteer: I'm not Manon, I'm Puppeteer! (Uses Lady Wifi to attack Ladybug with pause symbols, but she dodges) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A power strip appears.) A power strip? Puppeteer: You've lost, Ladybug! Ladybug: (Notices Lady Wifi's phone, one of Cat Noir's boots and Rogercop's and the Evillustrator's arms. The Evillustrator erases the wall in front of her.) There may be four of you but I'm twice as dangerous! (Ladybug flings Cat Noir onto Lady Wifi and hits the others. Puppeteer lifts Ladybug to change her. Lady Wifi pauses Evillustrator and Rogercop as Ladybug throws them at her.) Puppeteer: Ladybug, come to lif- (Lady Wifi accidentally pauses Puppeteer. Ladybug grins and whistles and strides over to get the wand. Breaks it.) Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and fixes everything. Evillustrator is turned back into Nathaniel, Rogercop is turned back into Roger, Lady Wifi is turned back into Alya and The Puppeteer is turned back into Manon.) Cat Noir: What happened? Ladybug: You were a puppet! But don't worry, you didn't do anything foolish! Cat Noir: Good. And Ladybug, FYI, you can pull my heartstrings any day! (Winks) Ladybug: Hahaha! I think you were better when you sounded like a five-year old girl! Hawk Moth: No! This cannot be happening! Nadja: Manon! (Manon sees her and hugs her) Thank you Ladybug! Thank you. Ladybug: It's time I bug out. Marinette: I'm sorry about what happened last time, Mrs. Chamack. I shouldn't have given her the doll after you told her no. Nadja: Manon can be pretty persuasive sometimes. Marinette: Yeah, with her... Nadja: Baby doll eyes? Yes, I know. See you later then. Kiss, Manon! Manon: (Gives her mother a kiss) Bye mommy! Marinette: See you later, Mrs. Chamack! Nadja: Buh-bye! Manon: I wanna play with Ladybug and Cat Noir! Marinette: (looks at the dolls) I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the zoo today? Manon: But I wanna play with the dolls! Pretty please! Marinette: Don't even try it, Manon. Manon: (Giggles) I love the zoo! I'm ready! (They run off.) es:La Titiritera/Transcripción pl:Lalkarka/Transkrypt G Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts